


Relaxing Touches

by Gravytrain101



Series: House Oneshots [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, Helpful House, M/M, Massaging, Sleepy Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: House goes into Wilson's office one day to give him a neck massage but Wilson refuses one. Wilson gives in to the constant questioning from House about why he doesn't want one and gives him an answer. Every time he gets a massage, he falls asleep. He didn't want one earlier because he didn't want to fall asleep at work. House remembers this information and decides to test it out on different places on his body both at home and at work.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: House Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875976
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Relaxing Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Please read on and enjoy!

House’s POV:   
“Hi honey,” I said as I closed the door to Wilson’s office before walking over to stand behind him. 

“What are you doing?” he asked as I put my hands on the back of his neck and started to massage it. 

“Giving you a massage? What do you think I’m doing?” I asked. 

“Please don’t House,” he answered as he shrugged my hands off him. 

“Why? The one time I want to do something nice for you just out of the goodness of my heart you say no?” I asked as I moved to sit in the chair in front of his desk, “Why?” 

“Not now House,” he pleaded as he looked back down at the file in his hands. 

“No, now. Tell me why. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?” I asked as I saw him sigh and try to focus on his file, “Why? Why? Why? Wilson, tell me! Why? Why? Wilson? James? Why? Why? Why? Why?” 

“Fine!” he shouted over me, “I’ll tell you.” 

“Please do,” I said as I leaned forward a bit so I could hear him better. 

“I didn’t want you to give me a massage because I fall asleep every time I have one. It’s not a big deal or a big secret. I just didn’t want to fall asleep at work or have you freak out when I do fall asleep,” he told me before looking back at his file for the 2nd time. 

“That’s it?” I asked, disappointed with the wimpy reason I was just given. 

“Yeah, House. That’s the reason,” he answered, “Now please let me get back to work.” 

“Fine,” I said as I got back up and walked towards his door, “But I’m telling Cuddy that you’re not invited to my birthday party because you’re being a poopy head.” 

“You do that,” he said as I closed the door on my way out. 

\-----Same Day (At Home)-----  
House’s POV:   
“Now what are you doing?” Wilson asked as I had him move so I could sit behind him on the bed. 

“I’m going to see if you were lying earlier today,” I answered as I started massaging his neck and back. 

“House,” he sighed as he turned the page in his book, “I wasn’t lying.” 

“That’s what a liar would say,” I told him before kissing his neck, “Just let me do this.” 

He stayed silent and continued reading as I gave him a massage. 

I heard his breathing start to slow as I continued with the massage, so I guess he wasn’t lying earlier today. I should’ve known he wasn’t lying but I can’t help myself. Everybody lies. Plus, this would be a useful tool to use next time we are in an argument. 

Over the course of the next few minutes, James was slowly closing the distance between my chest and his back. He was slowly falling asleep and leaning into me as he did so. 

“Hmm,” I said once he was fully resting against my chest, “You weren’t lying.” 

\-----Next Day (At Home)-----  
House’s POV:   
“Again?” James asked as I had him sit down on the couch with his feet in my lap. 

“Yes,” I answered as I started massaging his left feet, “For medical purposes, I need to know if this happens with every part of your body or not.” 

“Yeah right. You just want to put me to sleep so you can watch what you want on the TV,” he said as he turned his attention towards the TV. 

“Maybe. You’ll never know,” I told him before moving to his right foot for a bit. 

“Mmm,” he moaned as I started to massage both his feet at the same time, “That feels good.” 

“Did anyone ever tell you that you look adorable when you’re falling asleep?” I asked. 

“No,” he answered as he blushed a little. 

“Well you do.” I started, “Your breathing starts to slow, movements slow, eyes droop, and your head slowly goes down. It only looks cute when you do it though, no one else.” 

“Wilson?” I asked once he didn’t say anything as I looked back up at him, “James? You fell asleep when I’m giving you a compliment? Rude.” 

\-----Next Day (Work)-----  
House’s POV:   
“My arm? Really?” he asked as I sat next to him and started to squeeze and rub his arm he was using to rest his head on. 

“Yes,” I said as I put my feet up on his table and scooted closer to him on the couch, “Another medical reason.” 

“Right,” he sighed as he continued writing up his report for his most recent patient, “What are you going to tell Cuddy when she finds me asleep in my office?” 

“Nothing, I’ll lock the door and hide in here with you,” I told him, “See, there is an advantage for both of us if you fall asleep in your office. I can hide in here, avoid Cuddy, my team, and my clinic duty. This is a win-win situation.” 

“Whatever,” he sighed, “It’s your fault if we get caught.” 

“We won’t,” I told him before kissing his cheek and moving one hand to rub the part of his back I could reach. 

Not long after I started to massage his back and arm did he start slowing his writing down. 

“Screw it,” he said once he finished his sentence before putting his pen down and turning towards me. 

“What?” I asked as I brought my hands away. 

“Lay down,” he told me as he bent down to take his shoes off. 

I laid down on the couch on my side so he could lay down next to me comfortably. He laid down, put his head in the crook of my neck, and had me continue rubbing his back and neck. 

“Love you Greg,” he muttered in my neck. 

“Love you to James,” I responded as I kissed the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think down below! 
> 
> Let me know if you guys have any ideas/suggestions for House one-shots I can write.


End file.
